The Pokemon Fortune Book
by Mew2 Strikes Back
Summary: Inspired by the episode 'the fortune hunters' Also settles a few type arguments in the first chapter
1. Introduction-really messed up

This fanfic was inspired by the Johto Journies episode 'Fortune hunters'.   
If you did not see that episode, then here is how it works. You look up your birthday, and there will be a Pokemon name and description next to it. You are that Pokemon. If you have that Pokemon in the gameboy game, and it is used reguarly, then you are lucky! Simple as that! The chart below is how good the types are. This is based on a calculator and rational thinking.   
  
Type |Pysical |Mental |Common sense |Temper |Rating   
--------------------|-----------------|--------------|------------------|------------|----------- Dark | 40% | 70% | 30% | 10% | 57%   
Psychic | 20% | 90% | 60% | 10% | 65% Normal | 50% | 40% | 50% | 30% | 52% Fire | 70% | 30% | 20% | 90% | 33%   
Water | 60% | 50% | 30% | 10% | 58% Bug | 10% | 10% | 40% | 10% | 38% Grass | 40% | 40% | 60% | 20% | 40%Rock | 70% | 10% | 30% | 50% | 40% Fighting | 100% | 0% | 10% | 80% | 33%   
Dragon | 70% | 50% | 40% | 40% | 55% Flying | 60% | 40% | 70% | 60% | 53%   
Electric | 60% | 40% | 30% | 40% | 48%   
Steel | 90% | 40% | 30% | 10% | 63%   
Ground | 80% | 30% | 30% | 30% | 53%   
Poison | 60% | 30% | 40% | 20% | 53%   
Ice | 40% | 20% | 30% | 40% | 38%


	2. Jan 1st to March 31st

January   
  
1LedianThis person has the ability to shine very brightly, although they prefer not to.   
2Ledian   
3Ledian   
4Ledian   
5Ledian   
6Ledian   
7Ledian   
8Jumpluff This person thrives on other peoples' success, but needs outside interference to   
9Jumpluffshine themselves.   
10Jumpluff   
11Jumpluff   
12Jumpluff   
13Jumpluff   
14Jumpluff   
15UmbreonThis person is very mysterious, and keeps themself to themself.   
16Umbreon   
17Umbreon   
18Umbreon   
19Umbreon   
20Umbreon   
21Umbreon   
22KinglerThis person can hold people in his/her grip. Very clingy. Finds it hard to let go   
23Kingler   
24Kingler   
25Kingler   
26Kingler   
27Kingler   
28Kingler   
29BellsproutThis person is easily swayed by other peoples' descisions   
30Bellsprout   
31Bellsprout   
  
February   
  
1Bellsprout   
2Bellsprout   
3Bellsprout   
4Bellsprout   
5TyrannitarThis person is unstoppable, and will do anything to get what they want.   
6Tyrannitar   
7Tyrannitar   
8Tyrannitar   
9Tyrannitar   
10Tyrannitar   
11Tyrannitar   
12PikachuThis person is very popular, and finds it easy to make friends. A little stubborn   
13Pikachu   
14Pikachu   
15Pikachu   
16Pikachu   
17Pikachu   
18Pikachu   
19GolemRefuses to be swayed. Either likes something or hates it. Very dependable.   
20Golem   
21Golem   
22Golem   
23Golem   
24Golem   
25Golem   
26ButterfreeNeeds to be cared for. Very fragile.   
27Butterfree   
28Butterfree   
29Butterfree   
  
March   
  
1Butterfree   
2Butterfree   
3Butterfree   
4ArticunoThese are the very rare sort of people that are very nice. Kind and loving.   
5Articuno   
6Articuno   
7Articuno   
8Articuno   
9Articuno   
10Articuno   
11CleffaHighly cute, and very good looking. If male, a ladies man. (And, no, I don't   
12Cleffaknow anyone with this birthday)   
13Cleffa   
14Cleffa   
15Cleffa   
16Cleffa   
17Cleffa   
18DonphanArmour-clad. Very hard to get to. Insults don't effect this person.   
19Donphan   
20Donphan   
21Donphan   
22Donphan   
23Donphan   
24Donphan   
25GyradosA loner. A very bad tempered person who makes little friends.   
26Gyrados   
27Gyrados   
28Gyrados   
29Gyrados   
30Gyrados   
31Gyrados


	3. April 1st to June 30th

April   
  
1RemoriadA bit pathetic. Needs protection.   
2Remoriad   
3Remoriad   
4Remoriad   
5Remoriad   
6Remoriad   
7Remoriad   
8Farfetch'dInsane. Utterly insane. Good fun to be about, though.   
9Farfetch'd   
10Farfetch'd   
11Farfetch'd   
12Farfetch'd   
13Farfetch'd   
14Farfetch'd   
15PiloswineNeutral. Not really bad, not really good.   
16Piloswine   
17Piloswine   
18Piloswine   
19Piloswine   
20Piloswine   
21Piloswine   
22DragonairHas the power to change peoples' descisions. Reasons with people alot.   
23Dragonair   
24Dragonair   
25Dragonair   
26Dragonair   
27Dragonair   
28Dragonair   
29KoffingEasily repels people, but is good deep down.   
30Koffing   
  
May   
  
1Koffing   
2Koffing   
3Koffing   
4Koffing   
5Koffing   
6GloomSee Koffing   
7Gloom   
8Gloom   
9Gloom   
10Gloom   
11Gloom   
12Gloom   
13XatuMysterious and powerful, but at first glance a little stupid looking.   
14Xatu   
15Xatu   
16Xatu   
17Xatu   
18Xatu   
19Xatu   
20UnownMischevious, and very powerful. This person likes to have fun   
21Unown   
22Unown   
23Unown   
24Unown   
25Unown   
26Unown   
27SkarmonyRock solid on this outside, this person puts up a tough front   
28Skarmony   
29Skarmony   
30Skarmony   
31Skarmony   
  
June   
  
1Skarmony   
2OnixHas a good sence of direction, and is reliable   
3Onix   
4Onix   
5Onix   
6Onix   
7Onix   
8Onix   
9MachokeHighly powerful physically, this person is not too clever.   
10Machoke   
11Machoke   
12Machoke   
13Machoke   
14Machoke   
15Machoke   
16PoliwagInnocent and cute, this person is to be treasured and kept from harm   
17Poliwag   
18Poliwag   
19Poliwag   
20Poliwag   
21Poliwag   
22Poliwag   
23ElectrodeThis person has an explosive temper, but regrets it afterwards   
24Electrode   
25Electrode   
26Electrode   
27Electrode   
28Electrode   
29Electrode   
30MoltresThis person flies high above all others


	4. July 1st to September 30th

July   
  
1MoltresSee June 31st   
2Moltres   
3Moltres   
4Moltres   
5Moltres   
6Moltres   
7KadabraVery powerful mentally, but can easily be flattened in a boxing match   
8Kadabra   
9Kadabra   
10Kadabra   
11Kadabra   
12Kadabra   
13Kadabra   
14GirafarigConfused about themselves, this person has a split personality   
15Girafarig   
16Girafarig   
17Girafarig   
18Girafarig   
19Girafarig   
20Girafarig   
21MagnetonWell shielded from outside attacks, but this person is easily destroyed   
22Magnetonfrom the inside.   
23Magneton   
24Magneton   
25Magneton   
26Magneton   
27Magneton   
28WobuffetEverything just rolls off this persons' back. Just keeps trudging on.   
29Wobuffet   
30Wobuffet   
31Wobuffet   
  
August   
  
1Wobuffet   
2Wobuffet   
3Wobuffet   
4MeowthScheming and manipulative- but who said that was a bad thing?   
5Meowth   
6Meowth   
7Meowth   
8Meowth   
9Meowth   
10Meowth   
11EkansPretty useless at first, but let them grow and they will be unstoppable.   
12Ekans   
13Ekans   
14Ekans   
15Ekans   
16Ekans   
17Ekans   
18ArcanineNoble and generous, this person is a worthy ally.   
19Arcanine   
20Arcanine   
21Arcanine   
22Arcanine   
23Arcanine   
24Arcanine   
25SuicuneMysterious, and can be very cruel and cold.   
26Suicune   
27Suicune   
28Suicune   
29Suicune   
30Suicune   
31Suicune   
  
September   
  
1MewtwoBursting over with an explosive power. This person has a horrible temper, but   
2Mewtworemains cool and calm over nearly everything. Nothing gets in this persons' way.   
3Mewtwoa worthy ally.   
4Mewtwo   
5Mewtwo   
6Mewtwo   
7Mewtwo   
8AriadosSticky, and hard to escape from, but once you do, you'll be glad that you did.   
9Ariados   
10Ariados   
11Ariados   
12Ariados   
13Ariados   
14Ariados   
15CorsolaHard to crack into, but fairly useless otherwise.   
16Corsola   
17Corsola   
18Corsola   
19Corsola   
20Corsola   
21CloysterA tough outer shell, this person is really scary on the inside   
22Cloyster   
23Cloyster   
24Cloyster   
25Cloyster   
26Cloyster   
27Cloyster   
28GolduckUseless at first, but this person soon grows into a powerful fighting machine   
29Golduck   
30Golduck


	5. October 1st to December 31st

October   
  
1Golduck See September 30th   
2Golduck   
3Golduck   
4Golduck   
5ZapdosExplosive and detructive. You don't want to get in this person's way.   
6Zapdos   
7Zapdos   
8Zapdos   
9Zapdos   
10Zapdos   
11Zapdos   
12JigglypuffCraves attention. Has one extremely good talent, but rubbish at everything else.   
13Jigglypuff   
14Jigglypuff   
15Jigglypuff   
16Jigglypuff   
17Jigglypuff   
18CharizardStubborn. Will always think that they are right. Will not listen to reason, but   
19Charizardthese people are very reliable once you get to know them.   
20Charizard   
21Charizard   
22Charizard   
23Charizard   
24Charizard   
25YanmaNeutral. Not really good, not really bad   
26Yanma   
27Yanma   
28Yanma   
29Yanma   
30Yanma   
31Yanma   
  
November   
  
1WartotleNeutral. Not really good, not really bad   
2Wartotle   
3Wartotle   
4Wartotle   
5Wartotle   
6Wartotle   
7Wartotle   
8RaikouHorribly powerful. Will bear grudges against people.   
9Raikou   
10Raikou   
11Raikou   
12Raikou   
13Raikou   
14Raikou   
15JynxWants everthing. Very good at loving people. A good companion   
16Jynx   
17Jynx   
18Jynx   
19Jynx   
20Jynx   
21Jynx   
22MagmarFirey and powerful. When this person falls, they fall hard.   
23Magmar   
24Magmar   
25Magmar   
26Magmar   
27Magmar   
28Magmar   
29PinconeNeutral. Not really good, not really bad   
30Pincone   
  
December   
  
1Pincone   
2Pincone   
3Pincone   
4Pincone   
5Pincone   
6VenomothWill scatter spores and make people like them. Not to be messed with.   
7Venomoth   
8Venomoth   
9Venomoth   
10Venomoth   
11EnteiVery kind and loving on the inside. Very protective. This person has an awful   
12Enteitemper.   
13Entei   
14Entei   
15Entei   
16Entei   
17Entei   
18MewCute and lovable, but very powerful when roused. Will never attack, always   
19Mewdefend.   
20Mew   
21Mew   
22Mew   
23Mew   
24Mew   
25CelebiiThe true spirit of christmas.   
26LugiaHighly powerful. Has a reason to be, and will eventually fulfil that.   
27Lugia   
28Lugia   
29Lugia   
30Lugia   
31Lugia


End file.
